


dying light

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Whump, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony laid there still, the light of his arc reactor flickering like a dying bulb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dying light

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I’ve been wanting to draw all week. Just couldn’t get the image out of my head….

[](http://imgur.com/RtL59)


End file.
